Snippets
by LesboDyke
Summary: Rachel has been in her care home for all her life. Quinn is new there, just recently taken into Foster Care, because of her abusive Father. They're forced to share a room because of a shortage of space and they're of a similair age. Past RachelX? End game: Faberry!
1. Chapter 1

**Pauley: This is based on a RP prompt I use a lot.  
This is from Rachel's POV and is mainly just snippets.  
Pairing: (Past) RachelX?  
Rating: Current T  
Summary: ****Rachel's been in a foster home all her life and Quinn has been moved into her room.**

* * *

I was flopped on my bed, my headphones in, blaring Florence and the Machine at an obscene volume, drumming the beat out on my legs, my eyes closed. I was quite happy lost in my thoughts, fooling myself into thinking she wasn't gone and that she'd maybe just gone to get us some food or something.

I was rudely wrenched from my daydream by my social worker, Emma Pilsbury, tapping me on the shoulder. I jumped and pulled a headphone out, shooting her a glare.

"What?" I demanded, sitting up, my arms crossed in defiance. I spotted a girl behind her and the realisation hit me. They were going to give this girl her bed! No!

"This is Quinn... she's going to be your roommate for a while..." The girl gave a shy wave and I growled, causing Emma to take a step backwards

"No. She can't stay in here! We don't have room either!" I didn't care that to this new girl I probably sounded crazy. Emma knew what I meant.

"Rachel..." She sighed and I could see her mentally counting to ten.

"Don't Rachel me! This rooms taken and you know it!" I practically screamed at her. How could Emma be doing this to me? Trying to take her away from me, it wasn't _fair_!

"Rachel we have to let someone use this bed. There's no other room. You know we tried to keep here as a last resort, but there's nothing else we can do..." I clenched my fists, feeling my nails digging into my palms

"She can sleep on the fucking streets for all I care! She's not fucking sleeping in here! This bed belongs to..." I choke momentarily but quickly gather myself.  
"Belongs to someone, she can't have it!" Emma sighed again.

"Rachel. Time out room. Now. You may take your picture, but nothing else." I stood, grabbing my photo from my bedside table and stormed out, hissing at the new girl as I passed her

"Touch anything and your _dead_!" I surpressed the smirk that fought to try and grace my face as she shivered but nodded. I headed straight to the time out room and settled down, knowing I may be there for a while. I stared at my photo and sighed, tracing her face.

"How could Emma give this kid your bed? Why would she do this to me? To you? To us?" I sigh and lay down, placing the photo next to me.  
"I miss you Pug..." I chuckle, remembering her trying to strangle me the first time I'd come out with that name.  
"I bet... if I could hear you, you'd be saying you missed me too... that or telling me off for being soppy... one or the other... or both..." I chuckle humourlessly, rolling onto my back, placing my hands behind my head.  
"If they touch anything, I'll kill them both..."

I'm silent for a long time, my eyes closed, once again trying to trick myself into believing she isn't gone. She's not gone really anyway. She's still there for me.

It was Will that came to get me. He sat next to me and picked up my photo. He's the only one I let do that, since he was the one who...

"What did you do this time Rach?" He asks, placing the photo back down. I crack an eye open and shrug.

"Emma tried to put someone in our room." Will nodded sympathetically.

"Well Rachel, I did try to warn you that this day would come. It's just your room now. No-one in there but you, you do know that right?" I nod, even though I know she's still there really. Like I said, she's still there for me.

"So you will you at least try and be nice to this new girl? Give her a chance. From what I've heard, she needs a friend right now. And you were so good for..."

"Don't say her name!" I cut in before he says it.  
"It's bad luck..." He raises an eyebrow

"How is it bad luck to say her name, Rachel?" I bite my lip, realising I'd made a mistake in stopping him and sighing

"It's just... a respect thing..." It was his turn to sigh this time. I chewed on my bottom lip gently, worrying it between my teeth.

"Rach, it's been nearly a year..."

"Fifty-one weeks and five days. One year in two days." He nodded slowly.

"Exactly. When are you going to start moving on?" I shrug and sigh.

"After... the memorial ceremony... then I'll try, okay?" I look up at him hopefully and he nods, ruffling my hair.

"Fine. We'll all help you, you do know that, right?" I nod and smile and he smiles back before standing.

"Come on then you. You missed Dinner, so you can take your meal up to your room." I grin, this was considered a special treat here, and was normally reserved for when you're sick. I hugged Will without warning, jumping up to do so, before grabbing my picture and practically running into the kitchen to get my food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pauley: Second chapteeeeer! *Fist pump*  
**

* * *

I didn't take my food to my room, because I remembered that the new girl would be there, and I didn't want to face her. But after dragging out my meal for nearly half an hour, quite a feat in my book, since normally I shovelled it in like I'd never see food again (Not my words), I couldn't avoid it any longer.

With a deep sigh I started on the stairs, my photo still clutched in my hand. I opened my door, forcing a smile. I tensed when I saw the blonde girl on the bed that was not hers by right, but I made myself let it go and cough quietly.

"Hi... I'm sorry we got off on a bad start..." I keep my voice light as I cross the room to sit on my own bed. She blinks at me from her lying position before sitting herself up to face me properly. I can see her eyes are red rimmed and can tell she's been crying, but I choose not to say anything. A lot of people cry in here.

"It's okay... I'm sorry I took your room..." I shrug, fighting the urge to correct her and placed the picture back down on my bedside table, my fingers lingering over the other girls face for just a moment.

"It's fine really... It's just some... unresolved issues. I'm sorry I threatened you..." I bite my lip, holding in the chuckle that was threatening to burst from my throat. She bit her lip and nodded, her eyes downcast.

"Hey, what did Emma say your name was again? I was kinda distracted at the time." This time I did chuckle, and she smiled slightly.

"It's Quinn." I nod and smile.

"Pretty name. In case you couldn't guess, I'm Rachel. The name most often cursed by the workers here." I laugh properly and she giggles quietly.

"I can't imagine why." I laugh again and she smiles.

"No, neither can I now you mention it." I sigh and settle back on my bed, grabbing my MP3 and jamming a headphone back in, putting on the song I wanted and set about learning the lyrics. Quinn dug a book from her bag and began to read.

"I didn't... touch anything I mean. I just thought you should know." She said after a while. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. I'll clean up tomorrow and make some space for you. It's just, most of this stuff isn't mine... or well, I suppose it is now, but it wasn't. It's complicated." I shrug again and go back to trying to memorise the song lyrics.

* * *

**Pauley: Guys! Hit that button below! Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pauley: Here you go, solving the mystery of who the heck Rachel's been talking to...**

* * *

Two days after Quinn had moved in, was the memorial service under the Oak tree where her ashes were buried. Quinn had seen my photo now, and we were becoming quite good friends, so I said she could come along, as long as she was quiet. Sue was taking everyone out today, leaving me and Quinn with Emma and Will to conduct our ceremony. It was my final goodbye, my time to start moving on.

Standing under the tree I could feel all the old feelings come rushing back. The hurt, the loss, the rejection, the pain and the sadness. I felt my eyes welling with tears and I swiped at them angrily. She'd kill me if I cried. She said it broke her heart every time I did.

Will placed a Lily in front of her plaque, since they were her favourite flower. Emma sniffled into a tissue and began to speak quietly.

"This wonderful life, so cruelly taken early, shall forever be missed by all those dear to her." I bite my lip, still forcing back the tears. Will squeezed my shoulders re-assuringly and I smile gratefully at him.

I take a step forward and swallow roughly, placing a photo of her on her own in front of the flower.

"It's been a year since I was last able to see you smile. I still don't understand why you had to go, but you did. I don't think I'll ever stop missing you Pug..." I smile slightly and nod. I open my mouth and start singing, making sure my voice doesn't wobble, although the tears are streaming down my face now.

_"Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_  
_Oh beautiful release_  
_Memories seep through my veins_  
_It may be empty_  
_Oh and weightless_  
_And maybe_  
_I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the arms of the Angels  
Fly away from here  
From this star cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you feel  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angels  
May you find  
Some comfort here."_

**"Hey pug, bet I can climb higher than you!" I laughed as we ran to the tree. She scoffed and shoved me gently  
**

**"No chance Midget! I'm taller than you, I'll always be higher!" I stomped my foot and pulled her back by her jumper.**

**"I'm not short!" She chuckled and wrapped her arms around my neck.**

**"You kinda are Midge... I love you though." I smiled and hugged her tightly**

**"I love you too..."**

"_So tired of the straight line,__  
__And everywhere you turn,__  
__There's vultures and thieves at your back.__The storm keeps on twisting.__  
__Keep on building the lies__  
__That you make up for all that you lack.__It don't make no difference,__  
__Escape one last time.__  
__It's easier to believe in this sweet madness,__  
__Oh, this glorious sadness,__  
__That brings me to my knees._

_In the arms of the Angels  
Fly away from here  
From this star cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you feel  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angels  
May you find  
Some comfort here._

_You're in the arms of the angels  
May you find  
Some comfort here."_

I take a deep breath, wiping at the tears. As Will led us all inside I stopped and turned back for a moment, blowing a soft kiss towards the tree.

"Goodbye... Santana..."

* * *

**Pauley: Happy now? Please, whether you are or you aren't, hit that button and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pauley: What did you think of the surprise in the last chapter? Huh? Here's the next installment**

* * *

"Hey kid... what's your story anyway?" I asked Quinn one afternoon as we lounged about our bedroom. She looked up suddenly and bit her lip.

"Oh... Ummm..." I smiled re-assuringly and sat up, sitting next to her on her bed, resting my head on her shoulder. This was fast becoming the position we were in most.

"You can tell me... It's not like I've got anyone to tell really, except the Santana tree... and really, she's a tree..." I chuckle and she smiles.

"My... My dad... He used to get drunk and angry a lot and... he'd hit me... he put me in hospital a few times..." I nodded and wrapped my arms around her in a loose hug as she shook slightly.

"Well... in case you haven't noticed, you're safe here... and if you weren't, I'd never let anything happen to you kid." She smiled gratefully and kissed me on the cheek, causing me to blush slightly.

"What about you?" I shrug

"It's nothing special. Abandoned outside a KFC in a dustbin lid just after I was born..." I chuckle.  
"It would explain my curious obsession with KFC chicken..." I laugh and Quinn follows with me, hugging me back.

"What about... Santana?" I tense slightly and force myself to relax

"What do you mean?"

"What happened to her? You've never told me..." I bite my lip and take a deep breath. I knew this day was coming at some point, but I'd kinda hoped it wouldn't be this soon. However, I was moving on, so I suppose I could, right?

"She... She killed herself..." I take a deep, shaky breath, near tears already.  
"I... found her on my bed, bleeding out... She was too far gone by the time I found her, she couldn't be saved... I sat and watched her die, completely unable to do anything about it..." The tears are flowing now and I swipe at them angrily. Quinn holds me close and rocks me gently as I cry, completely unable to stop myself.

"Why did she do it Quinn? Why wasn't I enough to keep her here?" I sob out as I cling to her.

"I don't know Rae, I don't know..." She strokes my hair and hums to me softly, giving me the time I need to cry myself out. Once I finally calm down enough to be coherent again Quinn pulls away and wipes at my eyes with her shirt sleeve.

"The only person that can answer your questions isn't here any more Rae. So the best thing you can do is forget them and focus on the present, okay?" I nod, letting her clean my face like I'm some kind of child.  
"Now can I have a smile?" She teases and starts to tickle my sides. I squeal and flail, giggling loudly. She stills her hands but keeps them on my sides.  
"Much better."

* * *

**Pauley: Hit that button and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for waiting so long! I got so distracted I'm so so so sorry! I so hope you've not abandoned me... I do love you! I'm gonna put the rest up today!**

* * *

"It's happened Rae..." I sat up as Quinn re-entered our room, baring sweets and drinks. I shift to her bed as she sits and grab something to chew on.

"What's happened?" I ask, taking a bite out of a tootsie roll, smiling at her slightly. She looked worried, which wasn't a normal expression for her face.

"My dads trial... they need me to give evidence..." I bite my lip. Oh. That. We'd succeeded in forgetting about it.

"Can you do it via Video link? If so, I can be in the same room, make you feel better?" I offer a re-assuring smile and take her hand in mine, the best I can do with the tray between us. She smiles back slightly and nods

"That's how I have to do it. They won't let me in the courtroom for my own protection." I smile and squeeze her hand

"Well that's a plus then. I'll sit with you, and you'll be fine." She nods and releases my hand to grab some food and starts eating delicately, completely at odds with my shovelling methods.

Three weeks later I sat in the Time out room as Quinn was seated in front of the Camera. I give her a smile from nearby and held onto the teddy bear I'd got her as a gift. The camera whirred to life and Quinn took a deep breath.

She answered the questions and fought back tears for nearly an hour until they were done with her. The moment the Camera was off, I was at her side, holding her to me as she started to cry.

"I could feel him looking at me and I was so scared Rae..." I shushed her and held her close

"It's done with now Quinn, no more. Just me and you now, okay?" I smile softly and kiss the top of her head.  
"Just me and you." She looked up at me with teary eyes and smiled in such a way that broke my heart into a million tiny pieces.

"I like the sound of that..." I smiled and helped her to stand up, leading her back to our room and letting her curl into me on her bed, crying into my chest for a long while.

As she pulled away I wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of my shirt.  
"Much better."

* * *

**Oh the feels... god damn to the feels!  
R&R Please  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"Rachel I have some big news for you." Whenever Emma started a sentence like that I started to worry instantly. Last time she did it was to tell me that she had organised a yard sale for Santana's stuff, which I promptly put a stop to.

"What?" I asked suspiciously, fiddling with my gift for Quinn. I had something big I wanted to ask her today and this was slowing me down.

"We've... located your birth mother." And with that simple statement the world fell out from underneath me and I fainted for the first time ever.

When I finally rejoined the world of the conscious, I was upstairs on my bed, Quinn sat by my feet and Will on Quinn's bed. I sat up slowly, my head pounding in pain.

"What happened?" I asked, my brow furrowing, which wasn't helping the pounding headache. Quinn rested a gentle hand on my foot and Will smiled.

"Emma told you some news and you fainted." Will explained. Then it all came rushing back to me and I blinked a few times, trying to process it.

"They found her..." I bite my lip, not entirely sure how I felt about that.

"I'll leave you alone to think about it... Ask Quinn if you need anything." Will stood and ruffled my hair before leaving and shutting the door behind him. I remained where I was, not even fixing my hair.

"Rae? Are you okay?" Quinn moved so she was sat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around my middle. This spurred me into action and I was relieved to find her present still clutched in my hand. I moved slightly so she sat up and took a deep breath.

"I'll think about that in a minute. Quinn... I... We... You..." I groan and throw my head back, taking another deep breath.  
"I got you this..." I shove the charm bracelet at her, the only charm on there a book.  
"And I wanted to ask if you... perhaps... maybe... wantedtogooutwithme?" I bite my lip and waited nervously as Quinn figured out what I had said.

"You mean like... as your girlfriend?" She asked, still looking confused. I bit my lip, this did not look good.

"Yeah... It's okay if you don't want to or anything I just thought since..."

"I'd love to." She cut me off. I almost didn't hear her, but once I had registered what she said I squealed (A very un-me sound) and thrown my arms around her, hugging her tightly, knocking the pair of us back.

"But no Kisses till you decide what to do about your Mother." Quinn said, still laughing quietly. I bit my lip again and took a deep breath.

"I don't want to see her. Or my dad if they find him. They gave me up years ago. It's their loss, not mine, so they can get stuffed." Quinn sat up, me firmly planted on her lap.

"Are you sure? You only get one set of parents." I nod and rest my head on her shoulder.

"I'm sure. Maybe in the future I'll want to. But right now, I'm happy with the way things are, and I don't want to change them." I smile cheekily and lift my head.  
"Do I get my kiss now?" Quinn chuckled quietly and nodded.

The first time our lips met was heavenly. She tasted like those strawberry lip balms she loved, toothpaste and something that was distinctly her. I was instantly addicted.

* * *

**There. Fluff for you. I told you I loved you all! I'm still so sorry for the long wait!**


	7. Chapter 7 All done!

"Hey Emma!" I greeted with a smile. She looked older, tired. But she still smiled when she saw me.

"Rachel? What are you doing back here?" I shrugged slightly as Quinn climbed out of the car, heading to the back seat to get our daughter.

"I wanted to bring Santana to see her godmother and namesake... And to show her where her Mommies grew up..." I chuckle slightly and look up at the building.

"Ten years and it hasn't changed at all..."

"You've changed though Rachel... You've not gotten any taller, but you've grown up." I grin at the voice and glance at the doorway.

"Hey Will. You're still here too huh?" I chuckle as Quinn comes up behind me, carrying a little brown haired girl who is rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Yeah, I just can't leave." He starts walking towards us as we come up the driveway more.

"Hey Quinn." He greets as he reaches us and wraps me in a tight hug. I hug him back and smile. He even smells the same.

"Will. How've you been?" Quinn asks, handing Santana to me. I was suddenly grateful she had inherited my height. At five, she really should have been too big to hold, but thankfully we still could.

"I've been alright, yeah. I see you pair have been busy..." He motions to Santana, who was currently hiding her face in my neck, peering out warily.  
"And who's this?" I chuckle and hoist her up slightly.

"Santana, say hello to your Uncle Will. He used to look after me and Momma when we were younger." She looks up slowly and blinks her brown eyes at him.

"Thank you for looking after my Mommies!" She blurts out suddenly before hiding in my neck again. Quinn bites back a giggle and I smile.

"It's quite alright little lady. They were a pleasure to look after. Though do you want to know a secret?" Santana instantly looked up and nodded.

"Down Mommy!" She cried and I chuckled and placed her down. Will knelt, so he was her level and said, in a loud whisper

"When your Mommy was your age, she tried to climb out of a window and got stuck half way out on the roof... we had to call the firemen to come and get her." I blush and Quinn gives me a look. Santana giggles and I scoop her back up.

"Don't listen to the silly man Santana. He's old, he doesn't know what he's talking about." I chuckle and she giggles slightly.

"Why did we come here Mommy?" She asked, glancing up at the tall concrete building.

"We've come to visit someone." Quinn answers for me as we start to walk to the back gate, Will following behind us.

"Really? But who? You told me that you didn't have any friends but each other!" I chuckled and hoisted her higher slightly.

"Do you remember what happened to Goldie the goldfish?" I said as Will unlocked the gate. Santana nodded solemnly.

"He went to sleep and didn't wake up again..." I smile and nod

"Exactly. Well before I met your Momma I had another friend who lived here with me. She went to sleep, like your goldfish. But rather than flush her down the toilet, we put her under a tree, because we used to climb it together." Santana nodded and Quinn smiled encouragingly at me.

"This friend, is who you're named after Santana. She was very important to me." Santana grinned.

"Does that mean I'm very important to you?" I chuckle quietly and bounce her.

"You're the most important person in the world to me, tied with your Momma" I smile at Quinn who chuckles.

"Good!" We reach the tree and I stop, smiling softly. Quinn takes Santana from me and kneels down in front of the plaque, explaining it softly to her. I reach round to the other side of the tree and smile, leaning on it gently.

"Hey San. Can you see? I've got a little girl now, isn't she perfect? I still miss you, you butt!" I smile and start to climb, my limbs instantly remembering the route.

"Momma look! Mommy's climbing the tree!" I hear Santana's voice cry and I smile down at her before I continue climbing.

"_**Hey pug, bet I can climb higher than you!" I laughed as we ran to the tree. She scoffed and shoved me gently  
**_

"_**No chance Midget! I'm taller than you, I'll always be higher!" I stomped my foot and pulled her back by her jumper.**_

_**"I'm not short!" She chuckled and wrapped her arms around my neck.**_

_**"You kinda are Midge... I love you though." I smiled and hugged her tightly**_

_**"I love you too..."**_

I climb right to the top of the tree, so high that I'm level with the roof of the Home.

"Hey pug. You were right, you are still higher than me. You still win."

* * *

**Aaaaaand Done!  
No more. Finito!  
Hope you enjoyed it.  
Loves you  
Pauley =D  
**


End file.
